


Whether it's new or not, my heart belongs to you

by YanAnie



Category: MYTEEN (Band), Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Its angsty at the beginning but I promise it gets better at the end, M/M, i hate tags im sorry, jung sewoon - Freeform, kim donghyun - Freeform, kim jaehwan - Freeform, lee gunmin - Freeform, lim youngmin - Freeform, song yubin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 20:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11562468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YanAnie/pseuds/YanAnie
Summary: Sewoon finally wakes up, he feels a slight pain coming from his chest so he's reminded that he recently had a heart surgery.He looked around."Where's Jaehwan-hyung?"





	Whether it's new or not, my heart belongs to you

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first fic here in AO3 :3 
> 
> please forgive me if you don't like it ^^~
> 
> I wrote this at 3am last night, forgive me T_T

“Hyung, I’m okay” said Sewoon.

“Sewoonie, don’t be like that, I know you’re just as nervous as me inside, you don’t have to hide it” Jaehwan said.

Sewoon chuckled a bit. “Hyung, Jaehwan-hyung, I’m really okay don’t worry”

“But Sewoonie, what if you don’t wake up after this, what if it goes wrong, then you won’t be able to see Youngmin, or Donghyun or me! I’ll die if something bad happens to you. What if that happens? I don’t want that to happen”

“Shh, I’ll be okay, I promise” Sewoon was gently stroking Jaehwan’s hair as he comforted the older.

Sewoon gently pushed Jaehwan away, to be able to see his face properly.

“Hey, hyung, shouldn’t you be the one comforting me, instead of me comforting you?”

“Shut up and hug me again, you never know, also, can I have a kiss, that way if something bad happens I’ll be able to say I was kissed by a real angel”

“You’re such a weird flirt hyung”

A loud knock on the door was heard, and someone went in Sewoon’s room.

“Jung Sewoon-sshi, it’s time” said the doctor.

“Jaehwan-sshi I’ll give you a bit of time to talk to Sewoon-sshi before going into the operating room”

The doctor got out of the room and closed the door to give them privacy.

“So, this is it huh” said Sewoon.

“Be brave, don’t be scared, don’t be nervous it’ll be okay at the end” Jaehwan said.

“But hyung, I’m really okay, and in what kind of weird universe was Jung Sewoon not brave? Huh?”

Jaehwan chuckled a bit, and Sewoon smiled knowing that he made him laugh or smile even if they were in this kind of situation.

“Hyung, now seriously, if I don’t make it, tell Donghyun that it was me who accidentally dropped and broke his bedside lamp, tell him I’m so sorry, I know that was a favourite of his. Also tell Youngmin-hyung to continue trying to improve his vocal skills, that way he’ll definitely be a singer-rapper. And finally, Jaehwanie-hyung, always remember that I love you” said Sewoon calmly.

Tears were starting to form in Sewoon’s eyes but Sewoon was trying not to show Jaehwan he was breaking inside, he was truly scared of what was going to happen next, but unfortunately Jaehwan noticed that.

“You know that I love you too my sweet little Ponyo, I love you, like a lot, I love you, I love you!”

“Really? You really love me that much? Like really really?”

“Really really”

“Shout it to the world then”

Jaehwan leaned in, Sewoon’s heart was racing.

Jaehwan leaned in his right ear and said “I love you my little Ponyo”

Sewoon smiled a bit, slightly blushing.

“Jaehwanie-hyung, while I’m away for a few days recovering, please take care of the company for me. You founded that company with me, but why does it seem as if I’m the only one managing it?” Sewoon ended the sentence with a little chuckle. “If it goes wrong, I leave the company in your hands, but if it goes well, just for a few days, okay?”

“Yes, CEO-nim” Jaehwan smiles sweetly at Sewoon after saying that.

Silence took over for a short while before Sewoon saying “Hyung, I’m getting heart surgery”

“I know Sewoonie”

“Even if the heart that loved you is no longer here” Sewoon points as his chest. “I’ll always, always, always love you, no matter what, whether it’s new or not, my heart belongs to you, cause the thing that keeps me living is not my heart, hyung, it’s you” 

“Ponyo, I promise that you’ll wake up after the surgery and after you wake up, I’ll give you a present”

“You promise?”

“I promise”

They hugged one last time, before finally going out of the room and into the operating room, Jaehwan was nervous, very nervous. Youngmin and Donghyun were there too, they arrived a few minutes after Sewoon entered the room. 

A few minutes after Youngmin and Donghyun arrived, Jaehwan left the waiting area, excusing himself to do something. Youngmin and Donghyun didn’t ask about where the other was going to cause they knew he was worried about the surgery’s results as much as them, but something important might’ve happened for him to leave Sewoon.

After Jaehwan left, he didn’t come back to the waiting area, and both boys were wondering where did their friend go and what was he up to. 

They were both left in the waiting room to wait for the surgery to be finished.

One hour passed.

Two hours.

Three.

Four.

The door to the operating room finally opened, both Donghyun and Youngmin ran to the doctor asking how was Sewoon’s current condition.

The doctor smiled a bit and said “the operation was successful! Thanks to the heart that was donated to Sewoon, he is in his best condition so far. We’ll have to wait maybe one to two days for him to wake up and a few days more maybe even 2 weeks for his full recovery and he’ll be discharged”

Both boys nodded, glad that their friend was okay and everything was okay.

Youngmin may have not said anything out loud, but he did think about one thing.

“Where is Jaehwan?”

~~~~

Sewoon finally wakes up, he feels a slight pain coming from his chest so he's reminded that he recently had a heart surgery.

He looked around.

"Where's Jaehwan-hyung?"

Youngmin looked at Donghyun, Sewoon looked calm, but he was getting worried. Donghyun shook his head trying to stop Youngmin.

“Youngmin-hyung don’t do it” said Donghyun.

“Why not, he has the right to know” Youngmin said.

Donghyun tried making eye contact with Youngmin to tell him to stop what he’s doing, but Youngmin was determined to do whatever he was going to do.

Donghyun grabbed his phone and stormed out of the room while saying “I don’t even know why I’m still putting up with you, you’re such an ass” 

When Donghyun was already out of sight, disappearing as the door to Sewoon’s room closed, Sewoon asked again.

“Youngmin-hyung where is he?”

“Uhm, he didn’t tell you didn’t he?”

“Tell me what, what did he have to tell me, hyung answer me” Sewoon’s calm composure was slowly, slowly disappearing.

“Uhm-”

“Hyung! Please answer me”

At this point Sewoon had an idea of what could’ve happened to Jaehwan, he refused to admit that what he was thinking was possible so he asked again, “Where is he hyung”

Youngmin pointed at his chest, where his new heart was.

Sewoon’s eyes started getting glossy, he himself knew he wouldn’t be able to contain his tears and sobs if Youngmin confirmed his worst fear.

“It’s not true, right…..? It can’t be true, he’s not here” He pointed at his operation wound “Jaehwan-hyung wouldn’t leave me, right..? He’s not dead hyung, Jaehwan-hyung is not dead” Sewoon had tears rolling down his cheeks already.

Sewoon was thinking about his moments with Jaehwan, his precious memories with the man he loved.

It couldn’t be true, right?

Jaehwan was not the one who’d sacrifice himself in order to let Sewoon taste life a little longer, right…?

Sewoon was questioning his own self, too distracted by his thoughts that he didn’t see the slight smile Youngmin had on his face and the small chuckle that escaped his mouth, which he tried to cover by coughing exaggeratedly.

Before Youngmin could answer his questions, Donghyun opened the door and went in the room, followed by a worried Jaehwan.

“Ya! Youngmin-hyung why is he crying?!” said a furious Jaehwan.

Youngmin, who was at the right side of Sewoon’s hospital bed, was laughing like a psycho, not really near the kind of psycho laugh Jaehwan has, but getting there.

“Jaehwan-hyung? But Youngmin-hyung said….” Sewoon was visibly confused, his innocent self was a victim of one of Youngmin’s pranks.

“Would you really believe I gave you my heart to let you live? Actually, that doesn’t sound right, ‘cause I would give my heart to you if you ever needed it, but I’d prefer to let another person give you their heart so I can walk in this world together with you. That heart in there, was the heart of a kid named Max, his mother said she’d feel better by helping you, donating his son’s heart, instead of sitting in the funeral’s place knowing her son could’ve been a hero by saving your life” said Jaehwan.

Meanwhile, while Jaehwan was talking with Sewoon, in the other side of the hospital bed, Donghyun was scolding Youngmin.

“You’re such an ass hyung, Sewoon-hyung just woke up and you choose to prank him? Unbelievable” Donghyun said.

“You gotta live life before you die Donghyunie~”  
said Youngmin is a teasing way to his boyfriend.

“Ya! Hyung! Now that you lived plenty, do you want to die?!” Donghyun was visibly pissed.

(Donghyun and Sewoon were best friends, and Donghyun cared a lot for Sewoon, they were like brothers, they were family. 

On the other side Youngmin and Jaehwan were bandmates in their high school band, together with another kid named Song Yubin. 

They all met thanks to Jaehwan and Sewoon, who knew each other from Howon university, since Jaehwan was Sewoon’s senior.)

Youngmin decided to shut up after hearing his boyfriend’s tone. Donghyun was clearly pissed at what he did, and Donghyun was scary when he was pissed or mad at people, you never know what he can do.

Back to Jaehwan and Sewoon, Jaehwan succeeded at making Sewoon calm down, he explained what happened while he was unconscious.

“JSGP had a few problems, but I was able to fix them easily. Apart from that we had an urgent meeting with Gunmin, or well, Mr. Lee, he’s our friend I can’t possibly call him Mr. Lee” Jaehwan made a short pause to chuckle, and continued “the meeting was about the collab we were planning between our two companies, JSGP and LGM, it’ll be a total success you’ll see. Anyways, we already agreed on having another meeting next month to discuss which trainees are we going to include in the group line up” 

Sewoon was watching Jaehwan move his mouth but he wasn’t really listening to him.

“Hyung where is my present?”

“Oh! That present… hehe..” Jaehwan was slightly blushing, as his ears were tinted with a slight pink. 

He didn’t think Sewoon would remember about the present he promised to give him, besides Jaehwan was too embarrassed to even give it.

“Hyung is everything alright?”

“Yes! Of course why wouldn’t it be!”

At this point both Youngmin and Donghyun were quietly watching the two talk to each other, as they were already aware of what Jaehwan’s gift to Sewoon was.

“Donghyun-ah can you give me the blue box right there?” Jaehwan pointed at a blue box that was on the hospital sofa, it had a cute little white ribbon on it.

“Hyung what is this?” Sewoon asked.

“You’ll see, go ahead open it”

Sewoon opened and he saw white styrofoam beads covering the whole box, so he asked again “hyung what is this?”

“Sewoonie, inside that box is my present for you, you’ll have to search for it”

“What do I do? Is it at the bottom of the box under all these beads?” Sewoon looked like a child while searching for Jaehwan’s gift. His eyes were so bright it beat the sun’s brightness in Jaehwan’s eyes. His smile was so pure, it made Jaehwan’s heart flutter as he waited for his boyfriend to find his present for him.

“Oh! I think I found something! It’s round! Kind of like a-” Sewoon stop mid-sentence as he pulled his hand out of the blue box, and after seeing the gift his boyfriend prepared for him he continued what he was saying with a much more hushed voice “a ring...?”

Jaehwan chuckled at the confusion that was showing in Sewoon’s face and said “yes, a ring. Jung Sewoon, would you marry me?”

Sewoon looked confused, very confused. Jaehwan’s question replayed in his mind like a broken cassette.

Jaehwan waited anxiously for Sewoon’s answer, it took a few minutes, but Jaehwan felt like it was an eternity. 

After the long wait, Sewoon finally said “Of course I will marry you Kim Jaehwan”

Donghyun was filming the whole scene with his phone, and Youngmin was smiling sweetly at his two friends.

The moment was perfect, but the setting was not very appropriate, they were still in the hospital after all.

It seemed as no one cared about that fact, as Jaehwan slowly leaned in to kiss Sewoon, and both Youngmin and Donghyun were both cringing at their sweetness.

**Author's Note:**

> JSPG stands for "Jaehwan and Sewoon or Ponyo and Gudetama", and LGM stands for Lee GunMin cause I'm sad there are like 4 fics with husband in it T_T
> 
> Also forgive me for putting that unnecessary angst moment in the middle of the fanfic xd 
> 
> I hope you liked it! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreaciated☀️


End file.
